Just us 2, out of 115
by Pandinus1mperial
Summary: I thought I'd try this out again. it's been a bit since I last wrote a fanfic, and I've never done a "oneshot" or whatever (Unless you consider those 3mih as oneshots lol), so if they're not supposed to have chapters then, ohhhh weelll Cobalt the Pallas Cat will be his partner in this AU sort of fic. Please enjoy (I'll likely explain the whole plot or whatever in later chapters)


The day was bleak, and there was a slight fog hovering over the acropolis, making it somewhat difficult to see at this time. Eggman's base had been moved, and all this place was anymore was a snowy desert. The many lights, bases and a few scrapped drones or prototypes still lingered, but nothing special anymore.

A long sigh could be heard behind the soft whistle in the wind, followed by the crunching of snow underneath shoes. The steps gradually became faster and panting could be heard,after a few words were muttered under breath.

Moving back into the surveillance room, the phthalo blue Pallas Cat went to check the security cameras. She found herself staring at the computer screen for more than just a few moments, searching for someone or something caught red handed. The sirens indicating intrusion were blaring. She couldn't seem to find anything on screen as she usually could, so fully stepping into the room, the cat sat at her desk and zoomed in on whatever target these cameras were following. They had never been wrong before, they were in perfect condition, though a few years old. Nothing should have been faulty….

The Pallas girl, unable to find the target on the camera, was ready to leave the building to find out what was wrong with the camera or cameras. Having to do a double take, she realized that there actually was something there - a… A hedgehog..

She had a genuinely hard time noticing the bright cyan glow on the gold cuffs of his boots and gloves, as they were covered by the long white cloak he wore. Zooming back out of the scene, she noticed that her drones were already being sent after the male, though he wasn't fighting back.. He seemed to be just passing through. She contemplated her options for a few moments, before deciding to shut the drones down and greet the traveler. In a fluid movement, the cat pushed a small green lighted button before hopping up to stand on her seat and lifting the roof hatch so she could leave the shelter and venture into this land of ice only to greet a _complete stranger_. She had no idea how dangerous this could be, as she only had a sense of adventure and comfort.

"Hello!" the she cat called out to the bypasser, curling her hands around her mouth to project her voice. In fright, the hedgehog turned quickly, extending an arm towards the drones -now shut down - behind him and hurling it at her, all with the power of his mind.

With fast reflexes, the cat ducked and cuffed her head with her hands, in case she got hit. The robot barely grazed her arms and back and as she got back up she could hear it still bouncing behind her, with the sharp clanking of metal atop the aluminum roofing before it eventually fell back into the snow.

His eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed, watching her closely, as the hunk of metal flew towards her, hoping that it would hit the girl. Instinct was to be blamed, as he reacted to her greeting with hostility.

Slowly, she lifted her head and stood back up shaking slightly, and the scene seemed to play out in slow motion as the other drone careened towards her and she forced herself to fall back and into a gymnastic bridge, with her cat-like reflexes and flexibility. Trembling more now, out of fear, she dropped herself onto the snowy aluminum roof with a soft thud. she panted slightly, remembering that whoever she was trying to greet was hostile towards her, she rolled quickly and off the small building, landing effortlessly on her feet.

The silver hedgehog was running towards her, flinging his glowing hands around and at her, using his telekenetic abilities to levitate rocks and other bits of scrap metal towards her as she ran and dodged - only grazed by the few things he launched at her. His eyes seemed to dart around as though looking for something before he stopped in his tracks. As he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his body began to glow a bright sea green - almost cyan - color, the light more concentrated on his eyes and hands. He turned his body and extended his hands, lifting them slowly as the Pallas cat watched an enormous boulder levitate out from under the snow, lined with the same bright glow as was on the telekinetic himself. The hood that caressed his face and quills had fallen as his own body began to hover slightly and her turned back towards her, the boulder now suspended above him as well. "It's no use to try and stop me! Leave me be or lose your life!" He was ready to propel the large stone out and onto her with no mercy, though he wasn't one to kill without warning. In fact, he wasn't one to kill at all.

"N-no no no!" The cat called back to him, raising her hands defensively with the enormous rock's shadow casted on her. "It's not like that a-at all! You see, I saw the drones chasing you on my camera, and didn't realize you were there! I had to look again, and I set them back to standby mode before I came out just to say hello and ask if you needed any h-help! I-I don't get many visitors here, it's pretty lonely, I was just trying to help if you n-n-needed it!"

He blinked at her quickly spoken explanation as she panted from running so much, and he immediately felt a knot of guilt in his stomach, like nausea. Lowering himself and the boulder back to the ground.

"Oh…"


End file.
